Funny Bleach Episode 23
by RukiaLady94
Summary: Today Aizen is going after his first victim. How will this turn out? You re just gonna have to find out.


Funny Bleach Episode 23: Aizen`s First Victim

Another horrifying day at Hueco Mundo where the Espadas are having the most important meeting ever.

*At meeting*

*Tousen* So who is your first victim then?  
*Aizen* That`s none of your concern. I shall call you back here after i`m done with this one. Now go take a break because tomorrow you will start working harder than ever before.  
*Grimmjow* Great.  
*Ulquiorra* I can`t wait.  
*The Espadas walk out exept Tousen*  
*Aizen* What are you still doing here? I told you all to leave, didn`t i?  
*Tousen* Yes but i really want to know who your first victim is gonna be.  
*Aizen* .  
*The Espadas are outside and see Tousen being thrown out of the window*  
*Tousen* OOF!  
*Aizen* And stay out!  
*Gin* The poor fella.  
*Neliel* Haha. That`s what you get for wanting to know everything. Now if you`ll excuse me, i`m gonna go to the Hot Spring. Chao.  
*Halibel* That slut. Anyways i`m gonna go shop for some magazines. Anyone wanna come?  
*Gin* Oh me me. I do. Pick me. *Jumps around*  
*Halibel* Fine you can come.  
*Ulquiorra* Call me when you go shopping for Yuri magazines.  
*Grimmjow* Damn you are just like Uryu.  
*Ulquiorra* I am? Whatever. I`m gonna read some Yuri books. Later.  
*Grimmjow* See what i mean?

*Meanwhile at Soul Society*

*Soifon is shooting the birds as always* I never get tired of this. Haha.  
*Aizen is hiding in the bushes* Hm.... Some things never change. *Comes out of the bushes* Hey Soifon. It`s been a long time. *Smiles*  
*Soifon turns around with the shotgun pointing at Aizen*  
*Aizen* Wow be carefull were you point that shotgun. Haha.  
*Soifon* I am being very carfull.... Last time i saw you i was totally kicking your ass. Lmao.  
*Aizen* Oh yeah....good times. So a little birdy told me you and Chad are a couple now.  
*Soifon* It couldn`t have been a bird cuz i shot `em all.  
*Aizen* Well anyway i just found out and i want to say i`m very happy for you.  
*Soifon* Are you really?  
*Aizen sees Chad walking in their direction and comes closer to her* Yes i am. And to show you how happy i am i`ll make a little deal. Kiss me one last time and i`ll be out of your live forever.  
*Soifon* Really? How do i know this ain`t another trick of yours.  
*Aizen* You don`t. You`re just gonna have to trust me. I promise you. Just one last kiss. *Sees Chad coming more closer*  
*Soifon* Just one and i never want to see you here again.  
*Aizen* You have my word. Now kiss me already.  
*Soifon kisses him one last time and Chad got there at the exact moment*  
*Chad is looking shocked*  
*Aizen opens his eyes and sees him just the way he wanted it to be* Chad what a surprise.  
*Soifon turns around and sees Chad* Chad?! Oh no.  
*Chad* What`s going on here Soifon? Would you mind explaning to me why you were kissing Aizen?  
*Soifon* I....it was his fault. He made me do it.  
*Aizen fakes being innocent* Soifon i am shocked. Kissing me so passionately and then blaming the whole thing on me? I am just shocked and very disappointed.  
*Chad* I see. I guess i don`t mean that much to you as i thought. We`re done. *Walks away*  
*Soifon* Chad wait. It`s not like that. Please you`ve got to believe me. *Tries to stop him*  
*Chad* I don`t want to hear any of your excuses. It`s over. *Walks away*  
*Soifon falls on her knees* Chad...it wasn`t my fault... *Starts to cry* *Aizen smiles* Aww there there my love. How could you have known that he would show up just at the moment where you were kissing me. How sad. But i guess you are all alone now. The love of your life has left you. And i don`t think he`s coming back.  
*Soifon still crying* I didn`t mean for this to happen. I loved him so much. And now i am all alone.  
*Aizen* Yes. You are all alone now. *Whispers in her ear* Looks like we are even now. Hehe. *Vanishes*  
*Soifon* Chad...why.  
*Later at night*  
*Rukia* Wow. She hasn`t left her room. The poor girl must be heartbroken.  
*Rangiku* Yeah. Wait untill i get my hands on Aizen...

*Meanwhile at Hueco Mundo*  
*At meeting*  
*Tousen* So, how did it go?  
*Aizen responds very disappointed* I`m surprised to see you`re still alive from that fall.  
*Halibel* So are we.  
*Neliel* Shut up. Continue Aizen.  
*Aizen* It was as easy as taking candy from a baby.  
*Ulquiorra* If you call that easy.... *Grimmjow* So who was it anyway?  
*Aizen* Soifon. Chad left her and now she`s completely crushed and vonurable. So now we got one of the toughest Soul Reaper out of our way.  
*Tousen* Great thinking.  
*Neliel* And who`s gonna be be our second victim?  
*Aizen* I`ll let Gin take care of him.  
*Gin* Him? Ooh goody. I wonder who. *Smiles*  
*Aizen* I want you to crush Ichigo Kurosaki tomorrow.  
*Gin* Ichigo!  
*Neliel and Grimmjow* Oh dear.  
*Halibel* What.  
*Neliel* He has a huge crush on Ichigo.  
*Halibel* So?  
*Neliel* You know what, forget about it. I forgot who i`m talking to about this.  
*Gin* Wha-what exactly do you want me to do to him?  
*Aizen* Since you two have such a good relationship with him, i simply want you to torture him. Make him feel hurtnend, violated, raped....you know where i`m going with this?  
*Gin* Uh yes. I do.  
*Aizen* Good. Then you should have no trouble at all. Get it done, Gin. I am counting on you.  
*Gin* Y-yes sir. I`ll get it done. *Thinks to himself* I don`t know if i can do this.  
*Aizen* Oh i almost forgot. I picked up a few things for you. They may be very helpfull. Lets see...chains, handcuffs, blindfolds, chocolate ice cream and a bottle of red wine for the win. *Hands them to Gin* Have fun.  
*Gin* Oh dear god.  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
